The Real Ghostbusters
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: When Chuck sends a text about a life or death situation, they rush to scene...of a Supernatural Convention.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the OCs you can read the previous episodes.

The Real Ghostbusters

Sam looked to the back seat and saw Kayla with her phone flipped open. She seemed relatively calm considering the text they'd gotten from Chuck. It read: _Life or death situation_ and gave an address. They'd been driving for ten hours at full speed to get there.

"You're not worried about Chuck?"

"Um, a little." She was texting. "But you have to remember how overdramatic he is, a life or death situation could mean he needs you to open the mayonnaise jar."

"Well since we're both in the car and Cas doesn't text…" He snatched the phone away from her to see the name at the top. "Oh." He quickly tossed the phone into her hand and pretended not to be interested. "You really don't think it's anything?"

"You never know."

Now Dean wanted to know. "Who are you texting?"

"I'm answering a text from Dominic." She answered nonchalantly. "He asked if we had any leads on Lucifer's location."

"And?"

"And we don't. That's what I told him. He said there's something big coming up but he doesn't have all the details yet. He'll let us know when he does."

"I see he's being useless as usual." He pressed the accelerator to the floor.

Kayla closed the phone. "I guess." There wasn't anything for Dean to be mad about, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be. He wasn't Dominic's number one fan.

The impala finally came to a screeching halt outside a country looking hotel. Dean stopped mid-run when he saw the line of sixty seven impalas in the parking lot.

"Dean, come on." Sam urged him.

They ran towards the entrance and found Chuck pacing outside.

"Chuck!" Sam called as they caught up to him. "There you are."

He looked up, seemingly surprised to see them. "Guys?"

"What's going on?" Dean asked, ready for a fight.

"Um, nothing, you know just kind of…what are you guys doing here?"

Dean stared at him. "You told us to come."

"Uh…no I didn't."

"Yeah you did," Sam insisted. "You texted me. This address, life or death situation…any of this ringing a bell?"

"No, I didn't send you a text."

"We drove all night!"

Kayla nodded. "Wow, it was even less of an emergency than I thought."

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand what could of…" He paused. "Oh no."

"What?" Dean shot at him.

"Sam?" They all looked to see Becky on the porch. "You made it!" She screeched with giddy excitement and ran over to them.

"Oh, um, Becky, right?" He tried to be polite.

"Oh." Her demeanor was suddenly serious. "You remembered. You've been thinking about me. It's okay, I can't get you out of my head either."

"Did you take my phone?" Chuck asked her.

"I just borrowed it, from your pants."

He shook his head. "Becky."

"What? They're going to want to see it!"

"See what?" They said at the same time.

"Oh my God…I _love _it when they talk at the same time!" She squealed.

"Hey Chuck, come on man show time!" A man called from the door.

Chuck looked terrified, and mortified, all at the same time. "Guys, I'm sorry. For everything." He followed Becky inside.

They all exchanged looks and went inside. As soon as they walked through the door, a portly man, dressed exactly like Dean greeted them.

"Hey, Dean, lookin' good." He chuckled.

"Who the hell are you?"

He turned around, a little insulted at his rudeness. "I'm Dean too, duh." He walked off.

Next someone dressed as a scarecrow, no, _the_ scarecrow to be exact. The same scarecrow they fought years ago, the case that brought them and Kayla together.

"Uh oh, it's Sam and Dean. I'm in trouble now." He laughed. "Have fun you guys."

They stopped to have a look around. The main room was filled with people dressed as Dean, Sam and Kayla, not to mention some Bobbys and the hunters at the roadhouse, along with the monsters they'd hunted. Tables were stocked with cups and t-shirts with pictures of the Impala and _Supernatural_ logos.

"Becky. What is this?"

"It's _awesome!_" She chimed. "A Supernatural convention. The first _ever._"

They were afraid. Very afraid. Everyone was ushered into the conference room, where one of the staff stood at the podium. They stood in the back with Becky as everyone quieted down.

"Welcome everyone, to the first annual Supernatural Convention. At 3:45 in the Magnolia Room, we have the panel, _Frightened Little Boy, the Secret Life of Dean._"

"Aww that's sweet." Kayla whispered. Dean was not amused.

"And at 4:30, there's the homoerotic subtext of Supernatural."

_Really_ not amused.

"Oh! And of course the big hunt starts at seven pm, sharp."

Everyone cheered at that.

"But right now, right now, I'd like to introduce the man himself. The writer and creator of the Supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!"

They cheered again and Chuck came onto the stage, looking less than enthusiastic. He stopped at the mic. "Good, this isn't nearly as awkward." He cleared his throat several times. "Dry mouth." He reached over and took a drink from a bottled water. "I guess, questions?" He pointed to one of the raised hands.

"Hey! Mr. Edlund, big fan, wow. Okay I was just wondering, where did you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place?"

"Oh uh…" He looked back to see them waiting expectantly for his answer. "It just came to me. Hookman." Chuck took the next question.

"Uh, yah." The man stood up. "Why in every fight scene, Sam and Dean having their gun or knife knocked away by the bad guy. Why don't they put it on some kind of bungee?"

"Yeah, I really don't know."

"And why can't Sam and Dean tell that Ruby is evil? She's clearly manipulating Sam into some sort of moral lapse, I mean, it's obvious."

"Hey!" Becky walked towards the front. "If you don't like the books, don't read them!"

"Okay! Let's just…it's okay." Chuck smiled nervously and they sat down. Hands went up again. "Yeah, um…you."

A man dressed like Sam stood up. "Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell, so, what happens next?"

"Oh, there lies an announcement. You're all gonna find out. Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're gonna start publishing again." The group gave him a standing ovation while Dean, Sam and Kayla just stared in disbelief. There goes their private lives again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck managed to ditch them while the crowd was filing out of the room and they headed back to the bar area.

"Can you believe this? People dressed like us, like monsters, like our lives are a fucking tourist attraction?" Dean was furious.

Kayla smiled. "Imitation is the highest form of flattery."

"Don't you dare think this is funny."

"Too late." She smiled.

They saw Chuck sitting with Becky and Dean stormed up to him. "In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full! Finding the colt, killing Lucifer, we don't have time for this crap!"

"Hey I didn't call you."

"He means the books, Chuck," Sam told him. "Why are you publishing more books?"

"Um, for food and shelter?"

"Who gave you the rights to our life story?"

"An archangel!" He answered confidently. "And I didn't want it!"

"Well, the deal's off." Sam ordered. "No more books, our lives are not for public consumption."

"Um, Becky, would you excuse us for just one second?"

"Uh huh!" She agreed quickly when she saw all the tension.

Chuck took them into a more private area. "Do you guys know what I do for a living?"

"Yeah Chuck, we know."

"Then could you tell me? Because I don't know. I'm not a good writer. I've got no marketable skills, I'm not some hero that can just hit the road and fight monsters. Until the world ends, I've got to live. The Supernatural books are all I've got. What else do you want me to do?"

They suddenly heard a scream from upstairs and took off running; they didn't even hear Chuck telling them to stop.

Sam got to the woman first, a housekeeper, and helped her off the ground. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I saw a ghost!"

"A ghost?" A dramatic voice came from behind them and they saw the guests had joined them. "Mam can you tell us what it looked like?"

Dean held his hand up. "Why don't you leave this to the grown ups?"

"A woman, she was in an old-fashioned dress. Really old."

"Did she say something to you?" One of the fans asked.

"Yes, listen! Listen everyone!" The woman was not so scared now. "Listen as I tell a tale of terrifying terror!"

They walked away. Unfortunately, Becky followed them. "Ooo, the LARPing's started."

Dean tilted his head. "What is that again?"

"Live action role play. The convention puts it on." She handed Sam a flyer.

He grimaced as he saw the title. "Dad's journal. Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the bones. The first team to do so wins a fifty dollar gift card to sizzler. Love dad."

"You guys are _so_ gonna win."

They wandered the hotel as the LARPing went on, all the staff at the hotel played along. The guests changed into suits to pose as FBI agents for questioning, and the hotel manager told them a story of when the hotel was an orphanage, run by a mean old woman who ended up butchering four little boys before killing herself. Charming story.

"Dad said I may have to kill you." Two of the guests stopped in front of them, in the middle of their own conversation.

"Kill me? What does that mean?"

"I don't know." He growled as they kept walking.

Kayla laughed out loud. "I don't _know._"

"Stop."

"You know, we're already here." She saw their looks and sighed. "You want some drinks?"

"That, is a great idea."

While the actors roamed around them searching for clues, they got to sit at the bar and get to look at themselves from an outside standpoint. It was disturbing, to say the least. Dean seemed to be relaxing after a few drinks and Kayla slid her stool closer to him.

"I think we should do the Live Action Role Play."

"Kayla." He sighed. "I'll take you to the Sizzler right now if you want to go, we really don't need a gift card."

She laughed. "No come on, it'll be fun. Okay. You play Dean, I'll play Kayla, and we'll ditch Sam in research and find an empty room."

It had completely caught him off guard in a very, very good way. He tried to cover it up and stay smooth. "Yeah well you know, we might as well get into the spirit of things."

As he rose from his seat, a guy was arguing loudly about something he'd seen upstairs. "I'm not making this up okay? She was upstairs, a real live dead ghost."

"I'm sure it was just one of the actors." The other one told him.

"Who beat the crap out me and then vanished?"

Dean looked to Kayla. "Interrupted by a case, just like real life."

"I hate it when that happens."

"You saw something?" Sam asked him.

"This isn't part of the game jerk. I'm getting out of here, you should all do the same."

He stormed off with his buddy running after him. They couldn't even take a breather on a fake emergency.

After greasing some palms, they found out that the story behind the convention's hunt was actually a true one. The hotel was an orphanage in 1909, and tonight really was the anniversary of when Latisha Gore murdered four boys with a butcher knife and killed herself.

Kayla grumbled as they climbed into the attic. "Why can't people be murdered in bright, neutral places? Like the kitchen. No one's every brutally murdered in the kitchen under fluorescent lighting."

"Quit whining." Sam pushed by her with the EMF. The reader was topping out.

"Great." Dean noted the EMF. "We got a real ghost and a bunch of dudes pretending to be us poking at it." He shook his head. "It serves them right."

"They don't know it's real, that we really exist." Kayla reminded them. "You can't get mad at the players, anymore than you can get mad a kids dressing up like Superman for Halloween."

"I can get mad at them all I want thank you." He shone his flashlight over a corner of cobwebs.

"My mommy loves me."

They all flinched at the sound of a child's voice and turned to the corner. A little boy, probably too pale to be alive, sat in the corner with his hands on his head.

"I said my mommy loves me."

Sam nodded. "I'm sure she does."

"My mommy loves me _this_ much." He pulled his hands away from his head and showed them a huge open wound; his brain was exposed through the blood. The boy disappeared.

"Yeah." Kayla shuddered. "Because who _wouldn't_ want to do this for a living?"


	3. Chapter 3

Downstairs with the hoard of Supernatural fans, Sam had been busy on the phone with local authorities to find out the dirt on the real story. He slid it back into his pocket and sat at the table with them. "So it turns out, not only did Latisha Gore butcher four boys, one of them was her own son. Apparently she scalped the poor kid."

Dean cringed. "Oh that's it, I'm gonna deep fry this bitch extra crispy. Where's the body?"

"He didn't know."

"Check it out." A fake-husky voice came from a nearby table. A 'Sam and Dean' pair appeared to be looking over a map. "There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there, cemetery."

"You think that's where Latisha's planted?" The other asked.

"It's worth a shot."

Sam started towards them and Kayla snagged his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"That's not a cheap prop, it looks real."

"Even if it is, _they're_ still playing a game. They're gonna think you're an asshole of a fan."

"I wasn't worried about hurting feelings."

She sighed. "Just let me do it." No sense in freaking anyone out. Kayla got up and walked over to their table. "Hey."

They both looked up and spoke in unison. "Kayla." It was creepy.

"Yeah, listen." She lowered her voice. "Can I join up with you guys? You don't have to split the prize or anything, but…" She motioned dramatically to Sam and Dean. "These guys keep getting out of character and to be honest, they're like, really bad at this."

"Amateurs." 'Dean' shook his head in discuss. "Give us a minute." They walked aside, leaving the map on the table. Sam was right, it did look real. It was a map of the grounds back when it was an orphanage.

"Alright." The Sam of the duo said.

"You can join us, _but._" The Dean started. "You're 'focused-on-the-job Kayla', don't think you're gonna pull me into an empty room somewhere."

She didn't know whether to laugh, or be insulted because he didn't want her to. After a pause she didn't respond either way. "Done."

"Awesome. Check out this map Sammy and me found."

Kayla went with the two chuckleheads out to the cemetery. The entire pathway they went back and forth, regurgitating dialogue word for word that she had heard Sam and Dean actually say.

"You guys are really into this."

"Yeah," 'Sam' answered, like she was asking a stupid question. "We're huge fans. That's why we're all here, right?"

"Right." She pulled her flashlight out and shone it over the tombstones. The first ones she found were the four headstones of the boys that were murdered. Poor kids. The next one was a small stone with _Gore_ engraved in it. "Found Latisha's grave."

"Great work Kayla." The one playing Dean told her, but they kept looking around the cemetery.

She watched them a moment, but they just kept looking. "Um, guys, who's got the shovel?"

They both laughed a little. "This is just a game, we're not really digging up bones. I'm sure they're around here somewhere." 'Sam' told her.

"Awesome." She sighed and called out. "Guys, they don't have a shovel."

_Her_ Sam and Dean came walking up, Sam with a shovel in hand.

"Thank you."

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" The fake Dean asked them.

Sam buried the shovel into the dirt and heaved a pile over his shoulder.

"You can't really dig up bodies! It's just a game!"

Dean smiled flatly. "Trust me, you want to win don't you?"

The fans looked nervous, but they didn't argue. Sam continued digging and after awhile, the two fans started dialogue again.

"So what are you gonna do Sam, kill me?"

"Man I am so sick of you telling me what to do…"

"Okay stop." Dean demanded. "Why the hell would you _chose_ to be those guys?"

They looked at him. "Because we're fans…like you."

"I am _not_ a fan. In fact, I think their story sucks. It is not fun, it is not entertaining, it is just a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nut house! So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. Do you think that they enjoy being treated like circus freaks?"

"Uh, I don't think they care, because they're fictional characters!"

"Oh they care!"

"Sweetheart." Kayla patted the ground next to her. "Come sit by me."

He grimaced and snatched the shovel from Sam as he swung it back. "Let me in there."

Sam climbed out of the hole and looked to the others. "He takes the story really seriously."

Dean hit wood and was relieved; they were getting to the end. He uncovered the casket and pulled the top off. The fans looked like they were gonna be sick.

"That's not a plastic skeleton. That's a skeleton skeleton."

"You just dug up a real grave."

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"You guys are nuts."

Sam shrugged. "I thought you wanted to be hunters."

"Hunters aren't real. You guys have seriously lost your grip on…" He stopped and stared, wide-eyed behind Sam.

"What?"

"Sam look out!" She was reaching for her gun but it was too late.

A ghost, they would assume of Latisha Gore, was standing behind him. "Naughty naughty." She hissed and hit him in the face, sending him to his back.

Their now _not_ so biggest fans tried to make a run for it but one of them fell. As the other helped him up, Latisha turned on them. "Naughty, naughty, naughty!" She screamed and put her hands clawed against their chests.

Dean poured the salt and oil into the grave and lit it up. The ghost went up into flames with it and disappeared. He looked to the geeks. "Real enough for you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You think they'll be alright?" Kayla tossed the shovel into the trunk of the Impala.

Dean pulled it closed. "We should check on them, just in case before we leave."

"And then we'll go far, far away and pretend we didn't see any of this." She smiled.

"Exactly."

They went inside and found the two taking shots at the bar.

"That was…"

"Awful, right?" Dean interrupted them and laid a couple bills down on the bar. "Rounds on us guys."

"See you around." Sam told them.

"Hey." The one dressed as Dean turned. "How did you know how to do all that?"

"We read the books, like you guys." Kayla noted.

"Hey Chuck." Dean went up to him. "Good luck with the Supernatural books. And screw you very much."

They went to the doors to finally get the hell out of there, but it was jammed shut. That cold chill went through them and they immediately split up and went through the hotel; every door and window to the outside was jammed. The job wasn't done after all, something was trying to keep them in.

A scream came from upstairs and they found the actress playing the ghost running down the hall. "Down go in there!" She told them as she ran past.

They did, of course, because they were suckers for punishment. The little boy from the attic was sitting in the corner, cradling his scalped head.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, fear in his voice. "Why'd you send my mommy away?"

"Uh, maybe because of that high and tight she gave you? You're welcome."

"Dean."

"What? A little gratitude once in awhile would be appreciated."

"My mommy didn't do this to me."

Sam looked at him. "She didn't? Then who did?"

He disappeared. Another scream from down the hall sent them running again and they found a guest on the floor, dead, with his head scalped.

"Guys," Kayla put his hat over his head to cover the gore in care anyone else found it. "We have to gather everyone."

"They're already gathered." Sam told her. "There's a discussion with Chuck, the end of the convention in the meeting hall."

"I'll get the staff in there, you guys go talk to Chuck."

New theory. If Latisha wasn't the one would killed her son, the only other ones in the orphanage were the three other boys. If they had done it, whether playing cowboys and Indians or on purpose, Latisha would have been beside herself when she found the damage. She flips out, murders the boys and kills herself to deal with the grief. Basically, they got rid of the one person (or ghost) that was controlling the murderous kids. They'd burned the wrong bones, and now they were trapped inside the building. This day just kept getting better.

After they'd poured the salt on the inside of the meeting hall doors, they put together a plan. The actress playing Latisha Gore actually did look like her a little, maybe they could use her to lure the boys out. She wasn't really game.

"You're insane. I'm not going out there."

"Look, you're an actress. We just want you to act."

"I work at Hooters in Toledo!"

"Hey, we want to help."

Dean turned to see the two fans standing behind them. Great. "Sam, just do the puppy dog thing on her." He turned to the guys. "Guys, no. This isn't make believe."

"We know, we're not nuts. We're freaking terrified."

"Yeah but if all these people seriously are in trouble, we gotta do something."

"Why?"

"Because that's what Sam and Dean would do."

Kayla smiled a little; they were sweet for LARPers.

Sam had convinced the Hooters girl to help them, now they just had to find some homicidal kids.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't want to do this." The Hooters girl said from the middle of the room.

Dean peered around the corner. "We're right behind you, we've got your back. Trust me, this is gonna work."

She took a shaky breath. "Boys, boys come here this instant." Her angry voice was less than convincing. Nothing happened. "You come when I call you, understand me?"

"Ms Gore?" The three boys appeared in front of her.

She tried not to freak out. "You boys, have been very, naughty. Now you open the doors. Open the doors right now!"

Downstairs, Sam and the actor Dean managed to get the doors just barely opened. "Go, Kayla, go with them."

Right, the babysitter. Damn it. "I'm going to get the other shovel. Go to the cemetery and start digging, _run." _She took off for the Impala and grabbed another shovel, when she got to the cemetery they had barely gotten started. "What the hell are you doing? _Dig!_"

"We're digging as fast as we can!"

"The books make it seem so easy and it's not! I'm gonna throw up!"

Kayla started on one of the graves.

"No, you're not." The other told him, like a pep talk.

"Since you guys haven't done this before, let me give you a low down." Kayla grunted as she chucked more dirt over her shoulder. "While you're out here," another pile. "They're in _there_ fighting off the pissed off spirits." She hit something solid. "The idea of this game is to burn the bones before the spirits kill them."

"So less chit chat then."

"Exactly." She jerked the coffin door open.

"You found one! Light it!"

"No no, all at once. You don't want to send the others out here after us." She moved to the next grave.

"Right, good thinking."

It took a little longer than it would have with Sam and Dean, but eventually they had all the bones in one pile, ready to light.

"I got this." 'Dean' said, and flipped open the lighter. Nothing happened. He flicked it a few times and still, nothing. "How come Dean can always light this thing on the first fricking time?"

"Give me the damn lighter."

"I got it!" He flicked it a few more times before Kayla took it from him, closed it, opened it again and threw it onto the bones. "I had it."

"I know." She took off running for the house.

The doors were opened again and she skimmed the stairs to the library. Sam and Dean were straightening things up. "You guys okay?"

"Of course." Dean smirked. "So you and the geeks toasted the bones?"

"Hey, they did good for their first time."


	6. Chapter 6

It was the first time they could stay on the scene after the police showed up because hell, everyone was them. They had the perfect camouflage. While in the meeting hall Chuck had his own heroic moment, and saved the hotel owner from one of the kids after he tried to leave the room. Everyone was shaken, but ultimately were undecided as to whether any of it was real. Most of them thought it was just the most awesome convention ever.

Outside, Dean offered their two helpers a little gratitude. He would've wanted it. "Hey seriously, you guys really saved our asses in there. So you know, thanks. I don't even know your names."

"Oh, I'm Barnes, this is Damian, what's yours?"

He looked at Kayla and shrugged. "Dean, the real Dean." 

They laughed and brushed it off. "Right, get the hell outta here 'Dean'."

He smiled. "Well, anyway, thanks." They started to walk off.

"You're wrong you know, about Supernatural." They stopped. "No offense or anything, but I don't think you get what the story is about."

"Is that so?"

"In real life, he sells stereo equipment, I fix copiers. _Our_ lives suck. But to be Sam and Dean, to wake up every morning and save the world, to have a brother that would die for you…who wouldn't want that?"

"Maybe you've got a point. You know you two don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?"

"Oh, well…" The Sam gave a sheepish smile. "We met online, Supernatural Chat Room."

"Oh, well it must be nice to get out of your parent's basement. Meet some friends."

Kayla nudged him.

"We're more than friends." They took hands. "We're partners."

"Oh." Dean said, trying not to sound freaked out. "Howdy partners."

"Aww…"

Dean pulled her away. "Not funny."

She laughed and they stopped a few feet behind Sam and Becky.

"I'm not going to lie to you Sam. We had undeniable chemistry. But like a monkey on the sun, it was too hot to live."

"A monkey on the sun?" Kayla whispered.

She continued. "It can't go on. Chuck and I, we found each other. My Yin to his proud Yang and well, the heart wants what the heart wants. I am so, so sorry."

"Yeah Sam, you know, I'm sorry." Chuck told him.

"Will you be alright?"

Sam glanced to Chuck and tried to make an upset face. "Honestly, I don't know. I'll just have to find that way to keep living I guess."

"God bless you."

"Okay. Chuck, if you really want to publish more books. I guess that's okay with us."

"Wow, really?"

"No not really. We have guns and we'll find you."

"Okay." He nodded. "No more books."

"See you around."

"Sam wait!" Becky went up to him. "In chapter 33 of Supernatural, Time is on My Side, there was that girl Bella, she was British, and a Cat Burglar."

"Um, yeah I know."

"She stole the colt from you and then she said she gave it to Lilith, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Well you know she lied, right? She never really gave it to Lilith?"

He looked at Chuck. "What?"

"Didn't you read the book?" She said excitedly. "There was this one scene in the book where she gives the colt to a demon named Crowley, Lilith's right hand man. I think her lover too."

"Crowley." Sam was still looking at Chuck. "It didn't occur to you to tell us this before?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't remember. I'm not as big of a fan as she is."

Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. "We'll be in the car. Have a little chat with Becky about what's in that book."

Kayla helped him get everything in the car. "It wasn't so horrible was it?"

"Nah, not so horrible." He sat against the trunk and pulled her to him. "Except that we never got to find an empty room."

"Well now's not gonna work, police and all."

"And we've got a lead on the Colt."

She sighed. "Which means we'll be right back on the road."

"I guess I'll just have to settle with a public display of affection."

"God how horrible for you." Kayla grinned.

He pulled her into him and kissed her softly, completely ignoring Sam as he approached.

Sam cleared his throat and Kayla tried to step back, but Dean wouldn't let her go.

"Get a room already."

"We tried." Dean insisted.

"You want to hear about the Colt or not?"

He shrugged. "I guess, but you're riding in the back."

Kayla laughed and climbed into the passenger seat. As far as jobs went, at least that one was low key.


End file.
